


Остальное - шелуха. Так говорят боги

by Astarot, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarot/pseuds/Astarot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Они с Дереком настолько далеко друг от друга, что сердце умирает от боли.Потому что Стайлз любит Дерека.





	Остальное - шелуха. Так говорят боги

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

　　Дерек – воин, он молодой, но уже обзавелся Именем. Люди кличут его Волком и Неудержимым, бывалые вояки склоняют перед ним головы, ведь Дерек берсерк, а потому – элита. Его руки по локоть в крови именитых викингов, матерых убийц, не знающих пощады. Ему первому подают рог с вином, ему полагается лучший кусок зажаренного теленка, лучшие семьи их поселения предлагают ему своих дочерей. 

　　Дерек – лучший. 

　　Стайлз – подмастерье местного эриля, мастера рун, человека науки и гуманности. Он целыми днями пасет овец, вечером учит травы, а ночью в тайне от учителя читает о рунической магии. Он неинтересный, незаметный, тощий, бледный, блеклый. Для грубых и матерых односельчан он как призрак, дуновение ветра, которое совсем не заметно под кожаным доспехом с меховым плащом. Он не делает успехов, не блистает на своем поприще. Стайлз обычный, такой, как все, а их – тысячи. 

　　Они с Дереком настолько далеко друг от друга, что сердце умирает от боли. 

　　Потому что Стайлз любит Дерека. 

　　В их деревне не одобряется мужеложство. Среди викингов это вообще не в почете. Но их поселение не любит холод, холод – это мертвые посевы, голодные стада и смерть. Поэтому они особо чтят Фрейра, вана, бога лета, плодородия и мужского начала природы. А Фрейр говорит, что важны лишь чувства, все остальное – шелуха. Он знает, о чем рассуждает, его сестра-близнец – богиня любви. А боги не любят болтать попусту. 

　　Стайлз любит, и его греет это чувство. Иногда ему говорят, что он светится, но он не верит. Люди не могут светиться, даже если в их груди разлилось само солнце от радости за другого. Стайлз не верит словам, но верит поступкам. 

　　Дерек его замечает, – а это даже более невероятное, чем светящиеся люди. 

　　Стайлз подает ему рог с пряным вином, и Дерек кивает и смотрит. Не просто глядит, а видит. Скользит взглядом по улице и, если цепляется за Стайлза, то замечает. Помнит, как зовут. На празднике проводов лета, когда вечера уже холодные, он, уходя во время ритуального сожжения чучела, бросает Стайлзу свой плащ, чтобы тот не дрожал как лист на ветру. Плащ дорогой, соболиный, мягкий, достающий до пят, пахнущий Волком. Настоящее сокровище. Стайлз укрывается им вместо одеяла. 

　　Дерек – лучший. Он яростный берсерк, сражающийся руками свирепее, чем оружием, пальцами разрывающий вражескую плоть. Деревни сдаются, услышав только его имя. Закаленные кровью бойцы бросают свои клинки, признавая поражение. Разве кто-то скажет ему хоть слово, если тот захочет себе мужчину? Таких дураков нет. 

　　Стайлз не считает себя мужчиной. Так, бледная тень, относящаяся к тому же полу. Вот Дерек – мужчина, настоящий, сильный и надежный. Стайлз дурак, но он молчит, потому что внимание Дерека – как прямые лучи ласкового солнца посреди убийственной бури. 

　　Дерека же это не волнует. Если он чего хочет, – то делает это. Что значат чьи-то слова, если каждого можно заткнуть тяжелым взглядом? Дерек приносит Стайлзу свою добычу из последнего набега. Книги и свитки. Это все, что он взял. Кроме нескольких женщин, перед тем как их убили. Но это неважно, потому что Дерек принес ему подарок. 

　　Иногда он приходит вечером, садится на пол у очага и требует: «Читай». И Стайлз читает, сидит на своей кровати, укутанный в его плащ, и читает раз за разом одну историю. Потому что остальные скучные. Они про камни или воду, иногда про битвы. Скучные. А эта – про любовь. 

　　Волки любят кости. И по тому, как на него порой смотрит Дерек, это утверждение затрагивает всех волков. Он не костлявый, у него есть мышцы и даже жирок (только зимой), но Стайлз тонкий, как береза, грациозный, как олень, священное животное Фрейра. Дерек уходит на охоту, а потом по возвращении преподносит корону из оленьих рогов. Это должно что-то значить, но ведь Дерек делает, что хочет, так? Один день он хочет одаривать Стайлза значимыми подарками, другой – трахать деревенских шлюх. 

　　Дерек делает, что хочет, поэтому, когда он приходит во время купания Стайлза, то просто остается и смотрит. Смотрит не моргая, будто боится пропустить хоть секунду. А потом затрахивает трех потаскух до состояния, когда их ноги не сводятся. 

　　И если Дерек в один день хочет трахнуть Стайлза, кто ему в этом помешает? Только сами боги. Но боги не вмешиваются, и Стайлза пялят всю ночь, долго и мучительно, так, что он кончает каждый раз, когда Дерек этого хочет. 

　　И если Волк весь следующий день ходит гордый с высоко поднятой головой и расправленными плечами, с сытым взглядом и улыбкой вместо оскала… разве кто-то посмеет косо на него посмотреть? 

　　Дерек приходит каждую ночь, а Стайлз потом не может ходить. Дерек будто метит свою территорию, настойчиво и неистово, а когда понимает, что никто не зарится, успокаивается. Он продолжает приходить каждую ночь, но просто прижимает Стайлза к себе и спит. На банкетах он не ест полагающийся ему лучший кусок зажаренного на огне скота. Он относит его Стайлзу. 

　　Их воины опять уходят в поход, а по возвращении Стайлза ждут еще больше свитков, красивых камней, мехов и золота. А деревню – грязные россказни, что Волк лишился своего достоинства, не трахнул ни одну девку в деревнях. Только бегал, всякие бумажки с каракулями собирал. 

　　Ночью Дерек разбивает эти пьяные сплетни своим молотом, и видит Тор, Мьёльнир не всегда настолько могуч. Всю ночь Волк любит Стайлза, до первых лучей рассвета, а потом еще раз. А Стайлз просто любит, его сердце поет, а в душе светит солнце. 

　　Дерек – лучший, и это много лет оберегало их деревню. Но злые языки всегда исковеркают правду. Мол, Волк растерял свои клыки и когти, облез и стал обычной шавкой. Не зарится на девок в деревнях, истории собирает. Зачах. 

　　Стайлз знает, что это ложь, черная грязь. Волк все также могуч и неистов. Но его знание не спасает их от набега. Набега, которого не ждали, ибо у них есть Дерек. Лучший из воинов. 

　　Но даже самый лучший не выстоит против толпы. Даже матерого волка сможет загрызть стая гиен. Стайлз читал об этих созданиях, мерзкие твари. Такие гадкие, как и эти наглые чужеземцы, что напали на них. 

　　Настоящие гиены. Зажали Дерека в ловушку и окружили. Волк мог бы спастись, но за его спиной был Стайлз, укутанный в соболиный плащ, которого он защищал и поэтому погиб. Погиб и чудом не исчез навеки, схватившись за рукоять выбитого у врага клинка. Его пронзили семеро лезвий, насадили как ягненка на шампуры. А эти гиены ржали, упиваясь бесславным убийством. 

　　Дерек был сильным, и он погиб. Погиб как герой, с оружием в руках, защищая Стайлза. Потому что Стайлз не был сильным. Но он это исправит. И встретится со своим Волком. Он знает, что сможет, он видел, как Дерека забирали. Валькирии не приходят за каждым погибшим. 

　　Стайлз кое-что понимает в магии, и если ему нужна сила, чтобы отомстить за своего мужчину, он ее добудет. Стайлз достает мешочек с рунами, плащ остается висеть на плечах. Он бросает Кано на землю между гиенами, и те лыбятся как лишенные ума. А затем вспыхивают как тюки соломы. Как он это сделал? Стайлз не знает. Но он вступил в бой и отомстил, а это главное. 

　　Стайлз переворачивает Дерека, убирает кровь с его лица, роняя жгучие, горькие слезы. Его душа кричит в агонии, но сердцу уже все равно, оно мертво, мертво с того момента, как Дерек испустил последний вдох. Он накрывает Волка плащом и идет уничтожать тех, кто посмел отнять его жизнь. Пусть те, кто держали клинки, догорают в непотухающем пламени Муспельхейма, остались еще их собратья. Они посмели явиться в дом Стайлза, его деревню со священной рощей, очернили эту землю своим присутствием, но будто этого мало, каждый из налётчиков явился за головой Волка. 

　　Что ж, Волка больше нет и не накликали они большей беды на свои головы. Стайлз проходит по селению, убивая каждого врага. Всякий чужак, которого он видит, погибает в страшных муках. Пока не остается один – мальчишка совсем, зеленый, без пуха под носом, дрожащий и с луком наготове в руках. Хорошо, очень хорошо. Стайлз дожидается, пока стрела не зазвенит в воздухе, а потом убивает и его. А затем стрела пронзает его горло, и Стайлза подхватывают аккуратные руки валькирии. 

　　Стайлз ожидал Вальхаллу, но оказался в Фолькванге, обители Фрейи. Всем известно, что половину героических душ, что собирают для битвы при Рагнареке, полагается ей. И раз он умер почти одновременно со своей любовью, это могло быть некой шуткой мироздания, если Стайлз встретится с Дереком здесь и проведет вместе с ним целую вечность. 

　　Но Волка в Фолькванге нет. Это подтверждает его сердце, героические души, валькирии и даже сама Фрейя. 

　　– Значит, он в Вальхалле, – говорит богиня. 

　　– Я хочу туда, – твердо заявляет Стайлз, не боясь с вызовом смотреть ей в глаза. Он уже пережил самое страшное, что только могло случиться, чего ему еще бояться? 

　　– Нельзя, мой милый. Ты принадлежишь моему двору, а твой возлюбленный – другому. 

　　– Мне плевать. Я хочу к нему, – говорит Стайлз. Он начинает чувствовать ту силу, что была с ним в момент перед смертью. – Вы – богиня любви, неужели вы сможете просто все оставить как есть? 

　　Фрейя откидывает свои светлые локоны, обнажая гладкое плечо, и проводит пальцами по застывшему огню у нее на груди – ожерелью Брисингамен. 

　　– Так уж и быть, – вздыхает она, – вечно меня истории трагической любви лишают сна. 

　　Дерек его уже ждет. Когда открываются врата Вальхаллы, он стоит по ту сторону. На нем соболиный плащ, тот самый. Он бросается вперед, едва видит Стайлза, обнимает и прижимает к себе так сильно, будто хочет слиться. 

　　– Почему ты здесь? Ты должен был жить. 

　　– Без тебя – не имеет смысла. 

　　Дерек целует его, чего раньше никогда не делал. Не целовал и не говорил заветных слов. 

　　– Я люблю тебя, так люблю тебя. Мне жаль, что я и не сказал этого раньше. Я люблю тебя больше жизни. Больше, чем весь мир. 

　　– Ты – мой мир, – говорит в ответ Стайлз. Он счастливо улыбается, его душа поет, а в груди сияют тысячи солнц, – и теперь у нас есть вечность. 

　　Волк прижимает его тесно-тесно, кладет подбородок на плечо и зарывается лицом в волосы. 

　　– Вечность с тобой – это большее, о чем я смел мечтать. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
